Episode 92 (Cattle run)
Production Apple picking Problem Trivia This is the first time Rupert and his gang make no appearances Cast # Britt McKillip as Leah # Zachary Gordon as Zach # Lara Jill Miller as Oliver # Zachary Bennett as Zach and Leah's Dad # Bailey Gambertoglio as Molly # Eva Bella as Glimmer # Isabella Crovetti Cramp as Chloe # Jay Gregnani as Gil # Issac Ryan Brown as Goby # Jet Jurgensmeyer as Nonny # Tori Feinstein as Oona # Grace Kaufman as Deema # Richard Waugh as Farmer Joe Transcript * Both: "Hello.It's us." * Zach: "Zach." * Leah: "And Leah." * Both: (Laughing). * Zach: "We're coming home." * Leah: "From school." (The episode starts off with Zach,Leah and Oliver walking home from school.) * Zach: "That was the best school day ever." * Leah: "I can't believe it's spring break." * Zach: "I know." * Oliver: "I'm excited for Easter." (There was a noise of thunder.) * Leah: "What was that." * Zach: "I think someone's getting hungry." * Oliver: "Wait a sec.It wasn't me." * Leah: "I think it must be." * All: "Rain." * Zach: "Get to the house." * Leah: "Hurry." (They made it inside just in time.) * Zach and Leah's Dad: "There you are guys.How was school." * Leah: "It's over for spring break." * Zach and Leah's Dad: "That's great." * Oliver: "Look at the rain." * Zach and Leah's Dad: "Maybe it's best if you guys wait until it's over." * All: "Okay." * Zach and Leah's Mom: "Anyone want lunch." (Zach's stomach growled.) * Zach: "Now is good." (After lunch.Zach and Leah looked at the rain.) * Leah: "I sure wish someone had a shelter." * Zach: "Me too." * Leah: "From the rain." * Zach: "Or the snow." (The screen goes up to the light.It fades into a sun and the screen goes down.Zach and Leah are in their Guppy Scout uniforms.) * Leah: "This is fun." * Zach: "Sure is." (The guppies swim by.) * All: (Laughter). * Both: "Molly." * Molly: "Howdy Leah.Howdy Zach.We're so glad you guys are here." * Gil: "We're in the countryside with Deema." * Deema: "Alright." * Molly: "Nice lassoing moves Deema.I really want to do that too." * Deema: "Oh Molly.You can do it." * Molly: "Like this." * Deema: "That's right.Twirl your lasso with all your might.Now all you have to do is lasso that knapsack." * Molly: "Watch me Zach and Leah." (Molly lassoed the knapsack.Gil catches it.) * Gil: "Alright." * All: "Hooray." * Deema: "Wow.Your practice really paid off." * Molly: "Let's continue.C'mon guys." (They mounted their horses and galloped off.Suddenly it began to rain.) * Zach: "Uh oh guys." * Leah: "It's starting to rain." (The guppies put up their umbrellas.Suddenly Deema heard a mooing noise.) * Deema: "Say Molly.Did you just ya know.Moo." * Molly: "Wasn't me." (The mooing sound was heard again.) * Oona: "There it is again." * Molly: "I think that sound likes cows." * Goby: "Guys check it out." * Nonny: "There they are." * Deema: "Those must be Butterscotch,Pudding and their friends." * Zach: "Uh oh guys." * Leah: "They look so cold and wet." * Nonny: "They seem awfully sad." * Molly: "C'mon let's go see them." (They went over to Butterscotch,Pudding and their friends.) * Molly: "Hey cows.Are you okay." * Goby: "Poor little cows." * Oona: "Aw.You shouldn't be out here in the rain." * Gil: "You need a home.Someplace to keep you all warm and dry at the same time." * Deema: "Hey wait a minute guys.I know exactly where Butterscotch,Pudding and their friends can live.I remember I visited Farmer Joe's place lots of times.It really is the best home for Butterscotch,Pudding and their friends to live." * Glimmer: "Deema.Farmer Joe's place is the perfect home Butterscotch,Pudding and their friends to live." * Chloe: "Great idea." * Zach: "Perfect." * Leah: "They're gonna be happy to be in their new home." * Molly: "How about it cows.You want to live with Farmer Joe's Place." (Butterscotch,Pudding and their friends agreed.) * Deema: (Laughs)Whoo.Ha.Ha.Well then follow me guys.I'm taking you guys to Farmer Joe's place." * Molly: "Stay close Pudding.We'll make sure you get to Farmer Joe's place safe and sound." (They galloped off.Pudding stopped near an Apple tree.) * Molly: "Whoa horsey." * Gil: "I think Pudding wants to have an Apple break." * Goby: "But she can't reach it." * Molly: "Don't worry Pudding.I'll get it for you." * Gil: "Molly.We'll give you a boost." * Glimmer: "Be careful Molly." * Chloe: "Don't fall." (Molly manages to pick an Apple and she gave it to Pudding.) * Molly: "Lower me down guys." * Deema: "C'mon over everyone.Now to get to Farmer Joe's place.We're gonna have to ride down this river." * Zach: "But Deema." * Leah: "How are we gonna do that with all these cows." * Oona: "Yeah.How are we gonna get across the river." (Pudding finds a raft.) * Molly: "Pudding.You found a raft.Well done." * Deema: "This raft will get us down the river really fast." * Gil: "Let's go." (The guppies get on the raft and went off down the river.) * Deema: (Laughs)"Hopping Hogs.Butterscotch,Pudding and their friends sure know how to have fun now." * Zach: "Yeah." * Leah: "I agree." (Butterscotch,Pudding and their friends are having so much fun.) * Deema: "I sure hope things don't get in our way.Like a branch." * Molly: "Look out." (The branch broke off and it splits the raft in half.) * Zach: "Oh no guys." * Leah: "Butterscotch,Pudding and their friends are floating away." * Molly: "Don't worry.We'll save you." * Deema: "But guys.How are we gonna catch them." * Gil: "I've got an idea.Different parts of a river move at different speed.Those are it's currents." * Deema: "And if we ride the fast currents.We can catch up with Butterscotch,Pudding and their friends." * Molly: "Then for my first wish.I wish we can save Butterscotch,Pudding and their friends." * Glimmer: "Charm-A-Kazoo first wish of the due.Charming guppies save those cows divine." (They rode three fastest currents and caught up to Butterscotch,Pudding and their friends.) * Molly: "Hang on cows." (They attach their splinted raft to the other.) * All: "Yeah.Hooray" * Gil: "Whoo-Hoo." * Goby: "We saved Butterscotch,Pudding and their friends." * Molly: "But I didn't mean for this to happen." * Glimmer: "When I made a wish.I made the raft appear near the cows.My mistake Molly." * Molly: "This mistake has turned out great.But right now.Let's ride some currents." (After the mistake song.They made it to shore.) * Molly: "What a ride." * Deema: "Alright cows.Let's giddyup.If we hurry we can make it to Farmer Joe's place before noon." * Molly: "Alright." * Gil: "Let's go." (They made it to the desert.One by one everybody went over the ramp.) * Molly: "Go on Pudding.You can do it." (Pudding attempt to go over the ramp.) * Molly: "Nice one Pudding." (Suddenly the wind began to blow.) * Deema: "Whoa.It sure got windy all of a sudden." * Molly: "Galloping Goats.There's a sandstorm heading this way.Everyone take cover." (Everyone swam away.) * Oona: "Hurry." * Goby: "Go.Go.Go." * Nonny: "C'mon." * Zach: "Guppies." * Leah: "Over here." (The guppies swim to Zach and Leah and hid in a cave.Pretty soon the sandstorm cleared up.The guppies swam out of the cave.) * Molly: "That was some sandstorm." * Gil: "You're not kidding." (Deema swam out of her spot.) * Molly: "Are you alright Deema." * Deema: "I'm okay.Just a little sandy.That's all." * Oona: "But wait.Where did Butterscotch,Pudding and their friends go." * Gil: "Uh oh guys." * Zach: "With that sandstorm.They must've gotten lost." * Leah: "We have to find them." * Molly: "For my second wish.I wish we can find Butterscotch,Pudding and their friends." * Chloe: "Charm-A-Kazoo second wish of the due.Charming guppies find those cows divine." (The mooing noise was heard.) * Molly: "Guys listen.Those must be the two of Butterscotch's Friends." * Nonny: "I see them." * Oona: "There you are." * Goby: "Let's find more." * Deema: "Hey cows.Moo-hoo.Where are you." * Molly: "It sounds like the last two of Butterscotch's friends are there." * Zach: "I see the,." * Leah: "There you are." * Molly: "Now we have to find Pudding.C'mon guys.Let's call out to her altogether." * All: "Moo-hoo.Where are you." * Glimmer: "There's Pudding." * Chloe: "Over there." * Molly: "Going up.You're welcome Pudding." * Chloe: "I made the mooing sound to appear to let us know where the cows are hiding." * Molly: "Thanks but I didn't mean this to happen either.I just want the cows to come to us." * Chloe: "Sorry about that Molly.I sometimes get carried away and by sometimes I mean always." * Molly: "It's okay Chloe.What matters is you try." * Deema: "Butterscotch's Friends sure are glad to be back together." * Goby: "Just imagine how they'll be glad when we get back to Farmer Joe's place." * Molly: "Oh you're right.We gotta get back.We only have a little time left before noon.Let's go." * Deema: "C'mon guys.Let's get mooving." (Suddenly the wind made a giant rock fell and landed on the ground.It made the ground shake about.) * Zach: "Uh guys." * Leah: "What was that." * Deema: "Whoa.I must be pretty hungry if my stomach is grumbling like that." * Both: "Ya think." (The ground began shaking again.) * Deema: "Uh wait a sec guys.I don't think that was me." * Chloe: "Or me." * Glimmer: "Ya think." * Molly: "Leaping Lambs.Watch out Pudding." (Molly manages to save Pudding.) * Molly: "It's alright Pudding.I got you." * Deema: "Guys look out." (The guppies swam off to a safe distance.) * Deema: "Guys." * Zach: "Oh no guys." * Leah: "Deema and Butterscotch's friends are on the other side." * Gil: "Poor Pudding." * Goby: "We've got to get her over to Butterscotch's Friends." * Molly: "I wish there was a way to the other side." * Glimmer: "Charm-A-Kazoo third wish of the due." * Molly: "Wait.That's my last wish." * Glimmer: "Charming guppies get to the other side divine." (The magic carpet appeared.) * Molly: "A magic carpet.What's It doing here." * Glimmer: "I made it to appear to get to the other side.Just like you wish for." * Molly: "But I didn't mean to use my last wish." * Glimmer: "Oh chicken coops.My mistake Molly." * Molly: "It's okay Glimmer.But right now we need to get home.C'mon." (After flying their carpet over to the other side.) * Deema: "Nice flying guys.C'mon everybody." * Molly: "Follow me please.What is it Pudding." * Zach: "Guys look." * Leah: "Farmer Joe's Place.We reached out destination just in time." (They landed at Farmer Joe's Place.) * Farmer Joe: "Hello guys.You made it.Pudding there you are.I've been looking everywhere for you.Alright everybody.Ready to see Butterscotch's Friends new home." * All: "Yeah." * Farmer Joe: "Ta da." * All: "Whoa." * Zach: "You're right Deema." * Leah: "Farmer Joe's Place is the perfect home for Butterscotch's Friends." * Molly: "Hey Pudding.Having fun." * Gil: "I think she's having fun now." (Pudding licked Molly.) * All: (Laughter). * Molly: "You're welcome Pudding." * All: (Laughing). * Zach and Leah's Dad: "Kids.The rain stopped." * Leah: "Well that's our dad." * Zach: "Gotta go.Bye Molly." * All: "Bye Zach.Bye Leah." * Zach: "Bye Butterscotch." * Leah: "Bye Pudding." (The screen goes up to the sun.It fades into a sun and the screen goes down.Zach and Leah are back home.) * Zach: "I can't believe it stopped raining." * Leah: "Hey Oliver.Wanna come outside." * Oliver: "Okay." * Leah: "Put on your rainboots." * Oliver: "Let's go have fun." * All: "Yeah.Let's go." (They went outside.The episode ends.)Category:Episodes Category:Zach And Leah's greatest adventures